Suffering Resolves
by Mr.Typhlosion oxom
Summary: A Bodybuilder male Typhlosion named Blaze, is facing depression, he's handling it himself but needs support like a friend or a mate. A female Typhlosion named Lisa, visits her old hometown and an old classmate. Will Blaze get rid of the loneliness and depression that has made him suffer for several years or will he fall deeper into his depression and end his own life too soon.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

_It is the time of the year of Christmas/Arceusmas as some people call it. Heck even pokemon refer to it more as Arceusmas. Other than that I'm not going to lecture, but I am going to tell you a story of a pokemon who feels depression, alone, crazed, and finally found happiness. I mean who in the right mind would go through so much suffering and keep going, that sound like a real man/pokemon to me._

_We start with our little friend who is a Typhlosion but a completely different one than the others. This one has great mass and size of that of a machoke but even bigger. Basically a Bodybuilder who has been training for years, but has a different reason for getting big than usual bodybuilders reason. In fact the Typhlosion says "My reason...to drown my depression." He has been through alot, but the suffering made him stronger. Each time he faces an obstacle unbearing... he powers through. Well let me tell you the new christmas tale never heard and a new one too._

_P.S This is my very first fic so I'm asking nicely to go easy on it. If it has a few errors, let me know so I can Improve on the next chapter and on other fic I will be writing/typing. Also a Warning that this fic contains foul language, sexual parts, and maybe, just maybe... very bloody parts as well(although that will be in my next fic maybe...If requested but probably not... just saying)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I know everybody wishes that they do... I do too. :)_

Blaze's POV

I wake up to hear a sound a person who is trapped longer than me would love to hear... a door opening... my door opening. I then see a guard standing there. "Hey big guy, the doc put in the good word, your free to go." The guard said. "Finally." I said. I been locked up in a mental hospital for two weeks ever since that incident with that zoroark. When I first got here, I thought I was going to with psychopaths but instead of my prediction, I was welcomed by a group of friendly pokemon whos reason why being in the hospital was trying to kill themselves. Well at least this was better than prison which I thought I was supposed to be at. Reason I think that is because after my arrest, the cops looked at my report file and saw that I had massive strength that I couldn't control(which btw I could...dumbasses). I guess they thought I would be terrorizing the inmates in the prison if I was sent there. Well after having that discussion with myself, I walked to the desk near the hospital's entrance, I got my clothes back and my possessions and walked out of the Institution. I still don't get why sent me to an Institution for the insane instead of prison, I nearly crippled that zoroark... Well I guess I got lucky to not be sent to prison.

2 Hours and a few minutes later...

I finally arrived at my home. Jeez that hospital was several miles away from my house. I sighed, opened the door, got inside, and then found some mail lying on my floor. I picked up the mail and saw one of them was from my job, it said "To Blaze T. Montana... Urgent." I tore opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside of it.

_Friday meeting_

_All workers will have to attend the meeting of Friday 12, Dec 2014 for discussion of business related matters and etc. There will be a different schedule for today, and the next week will be a regular schedule._

_schedule- 8:00-10:00 Meeting_

_10:00-1:30 Work_

_1:30-2:05 Lunch break_

_2:05-4:00 Resume work_

"Ah damnit" I said to myself, then I placed the paper down and rubbed my head. I felt like I knew I was going to get fired for being gone for two weeks. Great, now its either my payment deducted or working overtime, I don't wanna deal with more stress building in me already. You see my boss Stallone doesn't tolerate worker's absences more than a week or else he fires them unless, they earned his loyality, they get off freely for just once. Although thats not the end of it, In punishment, he either deducts your pay or forces you to work overtime without getting paid extra. I hope he's in a good mood when I come in for work tomorrow so he'll let me off. But other than that I've had other problems now and that is...socializing with other people and I mean having a friend at least. I have been lonely for almost several years now and Well I needed a friend, because... several years before, my mother died and my father disappeared later after, I've been going through troubles with my upcoming depression and loneliness that I came to the point of suicide. But I prevented myself from doing so because I've always believed in Arceus and from what it says in the good book that killing yourself is a sin and that you shall burn in hell for enternity. I didn't want that... I rather be living the good life in heaven when I die. After several minutes of thinking I decided to get help from a psychiatrist. After finally finding one, I consulted a meeting quick and I had a talk with him. The doc himself was a breloom with a small height and a silm body, he also wears glasses. "Alright, what can I do for you." he said. " Doc... I..I think I'm going through depression, do you think you can help me." I said "I have dealt with this before and well..." he paused and gave some thought into to it "I can tell you to work out, I'll help sink your depression, trust me It helped my other patients." " Well okay I guess...well you are the doc, I'll try it." I said...unsure though but surely enough, he was right. After the visit, I went down to the local poke gym around my town of New Bark and I have spent years working out at that gym. I felt the depression go away everytime I'm pumping weights. I guess since my mind is focusing on my body than it's feeling, its sink away my depression. Heck I even made my own body grow some muscles and it felt good. Now today I feel bulky as lead but fine though, my biceps are strong with meat in them, my thighs could crush a watermelon, when I flex my back, It shows great wide lat spread, My front chest has ripped abs I mean I felt power when I flexed. Then I saw something that caught my attention, I walked over to a poster that says local bodybuilding competition in New Bark Town ,sign up, starts December 21, 1st place winner wins $50,000 in check. I was surprised the community is setting up such a competition. "Hmmm maybe I could win, I do look good if I say so myself." I said with confidence. I thought to myself, It's settled I'm going to compete. Now I have finally something to do, a goal for myself. It was late at night and I drove back to home, I got inside, showered, and then a good nights rest. Although I had one thing in mind. I sighed, I wonder If she's still around here

**Whats this...a long lost crush from Blaze,well this is the first chapter I hope it wasn't too bad. To find out more on whats going on, I've get going to finish that next chapter soon. This is Mr. Typhlosion oxom signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another day, another problem

Chapter 2: Another Day, another problem.

_Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. I was kinda lazy to finish this chapter and plus, It was Christmas yesterday so yea. Hope everybody had a great Christmas. I know the first chapter was kinda short, but this one is much longer I hope (well not too long you know, unless you like long chapters)._

My alarm rang and I shut it off. I woke up, feeling stress in my back. "Man I swear those beds at the institution were hard as rocks, thank god I'm sleeping on my own bed." I said as I was rubbing my back. But now I have to get dressed and go to work. I look over to my clock and see It's 7:38, good timing, My job isn't that far from where I live. I went to the bathroom, showered, getting my clothes on, and with that, I left to work. I hope the boss is in a good mood today.

_Several minutes later…_

I drove into the parking lot, got out of the car and ran to the main lobby. I checked in and then walked to the meet room. Before I went inside, I heard a voice that didn't sound to happy right now. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE INVESTMENTS, ARE GONE!" Screamed the furious charizard. "S…Si…Sir…the shipment boat crashed and…and our partners are not happy about it." Shuddered the scared raichu. If there's one thing I know that people working here are afraid of… is Boss Stallone's rage. I heard he nearly burned alive a client that smart talked him and made him look like an idiot. Well that's another warning with boss Stallone is to not make him angry. "AAAAHHHHH… Now how I am I supposed to fix this mess." Stallone growled. "Don't…Don't worry about it boss, me and my colleagues are working on a solution… so I think we need to work some overtime in order to catch up with our business plan." Said the raichu. "Alright then, get the other workers in here, I need to speak to them." Said the now calmed charizard. "yes sir." Said the raichu. Then the raichu left and boss noticed me. "OH MY BAD BOSS I DIDN'T MEAN TO..." I panicked. "It's alright Montana just…take a seat." I calmed and sat down. I was kinda surprised he calmed that quick, well great, I'll have to wait for a few minutes. I guess came in early, it's barely 7:54. I put my head down and slept.

_6 minutes later…_

I woke up from my little nap to see the other workers walk in and sit down. The boss got up and spoke. "Alright guys listen up, as some of you heard, there was an accident that occurred several days ago, and the shipment…along with the accident…gone. Now there are gonna be some changes in the work schedule next week, one being that we will have to work some overtime to make up the money we lost in that shipment accident." Everybody moaned and mumbled. "Now I know that sounds bad I know, but don't worry about it, Me and the other employees will figure out how to get us back on track. Unfortunately, for several weeks we will work late hours but hey look. To make up to this bad change, everybody will be paid extra each week, does that sound fair." All the workers mumbled again but this time they all agreed. "alright then, I guess this is the end of meeting… heck I didn't think the meeting was going to be short but oh well. get back to work." Then everybody got up and left. As just I was about to leave, boss Stallone stopped me. "Hold on Montana, I need to speak to you." He said. I sat back down and listen to what he had to say. "Eh look, I know you got arrested and just got back..." Now I was clearly surprised, how did he know that. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fire you because look… I've been in the same situation as you were." He said. "Really…well…what was your problem?" I questioned. "Well after burning a client I "Hated" I got sent to the same institution as you were." "Well, why did they…" "I was just getting to that." The charizard cut in. "look I had a trial and my lawyer insisted two options. One, to go to prison. Or two, go to a mental hospital and sync in with a psychiatrist to control my anger. Now I know Institutions are for the insane but they told me there are psychologists to help the mentally ill and other problems, one being…well…you know. Now I know you go asking you could just go to an anger management program, but I been having anger issues recently with some other people and yea don't want to go into huge detail but short story, got me a huge record of anger related problems." "AAAAnnnndddd…. Why are you telling me this?" I questioned. "I'm telling you this because I thought If I could help you out in any way. You know… anger issues." "um.. okay sure boss um… I guess I'll get back to work." I said and with that I left to my workstation. "That man is strange." Stallone said. I walked to the down to my workstation of the warehouse and I went to load the shipping crates onto the boat. I'll say one thing, you have to be fit and a little bit of build in strength for this job. I lift and carry big boxes or crates onto a boat or into bigger crates and heck, imagine doing that for 8 hours. But for me I'm used to it, but now that I have to work for 13 hours in the next week is going to put some stress in me, I'm going to need the extra money. The people are actually nice here, but the workers themselves aren't at all. I'm guessing is because they didn't make it to being successful, instead stuck with this hard working job. I sighed. "I wish I was successful." I said to myself. Then my mind got sucked in to the work I was doing.

_5 hours later…_

As I lifted another crate onto the shipping boat, I heard someone yell "It's lunch time!" After I finished loading the crate, I walked over to the cafeteria and rubbed my hands warm for some food. I got in the line and waited to be served. It was a long line full of very starving poke, There's actually a rule that you don't cut at all… or else you'll get jumped. "Next!" I walked over to the serving table and asked the chef my usual meal, A tuna and egg sandwich with a side of salad. I eat on the healthy side so I don't lose muscle or go fat. As I was eating, a group walked towards me and with a look not too friendly. The Blastoise in the middle walked forward and Said "Hey loner, If you wouldn't mind us, we will like you to move now." "Why Should I, I got here first." I said. "Yea about that… that's our spot so, if you don't move now, we going to have problems and… you wouldn't want that do you." The Blastoise said coldly. "We really recommend not going there." Said the Lucario on the left. "We also dealt with people that shouldn't mess with us." Said the Primeape on the right. "I'm going to ask again, Move Now." I knew these people for a while since I was hired and there's one thing I don't like about them… and that's when they claim one table when there's plenty of other spots to sit at. "You know what, No I will not move from this spot!" I yelled. I actually didn't meant to say that but these people were getting on my nerves. "Go find somewhere else to sit!" a silence struck the other two but the middle one " You just gone done it." The Blastoise said. Then the other two tried to grab me but I was quick, I knocked off the first guy, then I pushed the other guy away, then I ran out of there into a storage unit. "AFTER HIM!" The Blastoise yelled. I ran into a dead end of the room and got caught up with the gang. "I warned you and Now!" The Blastoise said while trying to send a fist to my face. Before he could, I caught his fist and his other one, and crushed them. The Blastoise screamed in pain and fell to his knees. "AAAHHH…GET THAT FUCKER, FUCKING BROKE MY HANDS! BREAK HIS!" Then the lucario and the primeape doubled team me and got me with several punches. I hit back the primeape with force and knocked him out cold. The other (since being a fighting type) kept hitting me with several kicks and fists. I kicked back and hit the Lucario in the hip and pretty much broke snapped his hip bone. Then he fell to the floor screaming in pain. "ARRGG MY FUCKING LEG!" pained the Lucario. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. Now go… scram!" I yelled. The Lucario crawl away to seek help and the other, knocked out. Great,I made myself a threat to those people, probably going to come after me later. Shit, what can I do. Then I remembered, The security cameras! I hope it caught proof of those guys attacking me first hand. I walked to the boss's office, I saw that he was pretty busy. I knocked his door to let him know I'm here " What is it now rog… oh it's you Montana, well what do you need." He said "Hey Boss…" "Call me, Stallone." "Okay… Stallone… hey look, some of the other workers jumped me during break time and it led back to the storage room." I said. "Hmmm… Let's see here." He said while turning on the security cameras. He flipped through the cameras until I stopped him at the storage unit cam. Then I told him to rewind it. Then he watched the whole fight and then spoke to me. "Hey it was a good Idea for you to come talk to me about this but look. I know those three and well…how can I put this…" He paused. "Put what?" " *Sigh*Before I hired t m, I read their profile that "They" used to belong to an old mob family which later was disbanded and the three had survive by robbing people. And when they asked me about the job and told me their history…well.. I felt bad for them so I gave them the job. But later problems he arose and I had to make sure they don't terrorize the other workers, I told them that they would be fired on the spot if they do but, "That" backfired. The trio got angry and told me they needed the money and If it was taken from them, *_whistle*. _There will be some big problems." I had a sinking feeling after he said that. "So… are they going to target me as prey." "Look blaze… I'm sorry I can't help. you're on your own." With that I left. I don't know what to do now. I can't contact the cops, or they'll want me dead. I can't even think straight with this problem riding on my back. *_Sigh.* _Thank arceus, Its 4 'o clock already, I can go home now. I walked to the parking lot and Got into my car and drove away to my home. How I am I supposed to fix this problem I thought. NO… I can't think about that now, It stressing me out. I drove into my driveway and parked into my space. I got inside my house and fell flat on my bed. Rubbing my head in fuzziness and stress, a worst combination. I sighed, "Maybe I need to take a shower… to cool off… yea." I undressed and got into the shower and cleaned myself. I needed that cold water on my face I thought to myself. I then got out of the bathroom, drying myself and my big body. "Man, I'm huge." I said while looking at myself in the mirror. I flexed my bicep a few times to get rid of the stiff feeling I had. I stopped and did a few workout sessions. Then I dressed in my sleep clothes and sat down on my bed. My old question still floated around my head. "_Is she still around here._" I did wonder about that, It's been awhile since I seen her. Since high school in fact. I don't know her name though, but whooo she was a real good looker and I mean HOT. Although during high school, I didn't have the nerve to talk to her heck, I was a nervous wreck around her. But this time, I've changed into a better person and I got the looks too "wink wink." Haha. Heh. I chuckled a little. I hope I find her to tell her how I really feel about her. Man thinking about that now has made me feel mushy. Well, At least I can finally rest easy on the weekends now. I got into my bed and closed my eyes for another good night's rest.

**Yep another normal but trouble starting day for blaze. How's he going to solve this threat. Never got into any bloody scenes yet, nor the other one too.** **Well that's in another chapter… Until next time. Before I go, I planned this to be my first Christmas story fic but I'm kinda behind with the story and December is almost over. I wanted it to be finished before Christmas ends. Oh well, better luck next time. Alright see yea.**


End file.
